


Shore Leave

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How do you weirdos do a 300 word count one shot? Tell me your secrets, M/M, a smidgen of angst perhaps at the end cause spock be like that sometimes, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Spock and Jim have a long overdue Shore Leave. Jim makes Spock dinner and they share a bed. What more do you want?





	Shore Leave

  
**James. T. Kirk of the USS Enterprises's personal log:**

  
_Shore leave has been long overdue and the whole crew deserves a well earned break. We are close to a very peaceful and scenic planet. We will spend four days here and recuperate. I myself am looking forward to taking some time off, I have heard tell that the planet's inhabitants are known for their delicacies. I am more than happy to eat something that has not been been produced by the ships replicators._

  
Jim Kirk beamed down with McCoy, Spock, Sulu and Chekov. Jim was surprised that Spock had joined them usually boasting that Vulcan's had little need for R &R but he had willingly come along the first time Jim had asked, not that Jim wasn't pleased, he was.

Once on the surface they breathed in the fresh air and took in the beautiful plants and mountains that surrounded them.

"It's gorgeous here, Jim." McCoy said as he looked around.

"It sure is." Jim agreed as he let his shoulders relax in the warmth of the planet's sun.They spent a while just walking about, taking in the plant life and minimal wildlife that mainly consisted of bird like creatures not too dissimilar from Earth's but a lot more colourful and some small furry creatures that jumped between the trees that were too agile to make out. They had come down on the later half of the day, they were close to settlements and landing parties before them had mentioned that there was an inn of sorts close by. Jim suggested when the sky started to turn a soft pink colour that they go there now. 

After travelling down a dirt path, through the thick forest they came across the inn and managed to find enough rooms for them all.

Jim stretched as he entered his room, he looked around and found the simplicity of it quite pleasing. The bed was more than big enough and the fire that flickered in the fire place added to the coziness of the place. He yawned and massaged his aching shoulder as he made his way to the bed. On it was laid out a shirt and trousers, he picked them up and felt the fabric it was soft and light, perfect for sleeping in. He changed into them and sat on the bed looking into the fire, he felt very relaxed in that moment. They had been treated to the wonderful food they had heard tell of and it did not disappoint. He had been so interested about what could possibly taste this good that he had come into conversation with the woman who owned the inn and had made up most of the recipes. She had offered to let him join her in the kitchen tomorrow, if he so wished. He had accepted, thanking her for allowing him to see. He wasn't much of a cook but he wasn't averse to it either, he just... didn't have the time being a star ship captain.

After a few moments of relaxing on top of the covers and letting the flickering flames make his eyelids heavy he decided to get into the covers. As he got up and pulled the covers back he heard the door creep open, he looked over his shoulder.

"I hope I did not disturb you." Spock stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Jim smiled. "No, I was just about to go to bed."

Spock nodded, placing his hands behind his back. Jim grinned, turning to face Spock properly."Can I do something for you, Spock?"

Spock seemed to conflict with himself a moment before straightening his back and shoulders. "Yes, I- That is, we have been... apart for a substantial duration of time because of our recent duties. I had planned to take this opportunity to spend more time- for you and me-"

Jim was trying to hold back the mega watt smile that was dying to burst across his face but he held it back enough because he knew that Spock would lose courage if he thought he was being laughed at, he was, but not in the way Spock might think. Jim came to stand in front of Spock, a light smile on his face and an overly fond look in his eye. "Are you saying, Mr. Spock, that because of our recent strenuous mission, which had taken most of our attention and time, that you would now like to spend the time we have here to make up for the neglect to our relationship?"

Spock cocked an eyebrow. "Precisely. I also thought that one way to remedy our recent, personal separation would be to spend the night here." Spock said a little more confidently.

"Of course, Spock. And isn't it fortunate that the beds just so happen to be able to fit two people?"

"Fortunate indeed, Jim."

Spock eyes returned some of the coyness that sparkled in Jim's. "I shall return in a moment with a change of clothes."

Jim watched him go and let out a small laugh he had been holding in. It really was joyous to see Spock try so valiantly to do something that involved sentiment, he really shouldn't find Spock so cute when he tried either, he would never tell the Vulcan he found him cute though lest he offend him in some way. Jim bit his lip trying to reign in the stupid smile that he couldn't dim. He settled into the bed and awaited Spock suddenly extremely curious to see Spock in the equivalent of pajamas. Spock came back a few minutes later and Jim had to hold himself back from melting at how soft Spock looked in the native sleep wear. Spock looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Jim?"

Jim shook his head. "I was just thinking that it flatters you."

Spock looked down at himself. "Oh? I do not see how."

"Well, they do."

"How?"

_Don't call him cute. Don't call him cute._

"Well... it gives you a more... relaxed look."

"I see." Spock gave him a curious look but didn't question further knowing that Jim was more than likely teasing him if he recognised the look in his eyes correctly.

Jim pulled back the covers and patted the space next to him. Spock slid into the space as Jim placed the covers over him. They had shared beds before but having not done so for awhile Spock found he was a little awkward. Jim noticed and felt his heart swell, Spock could be precious at times. He yawned and stretched out his arm behind Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow and gave Jim a look that said, "Really?" Jim gave him an innocent look which earned him a small affectionate twitch of the lips. Spock relaxed back into the pillows, suddenly finding himself feeling a little dozy. Jim noticed him slow blink a few times. Could someone die from over exposure to too much cuteness? Jim thought he might be the first example. 

 "Tired?" Jim asked brushing Spock's bangs aside.

Spock did another slow blink. "Vulcan's can go for quite some time without rest..."

Jim hummed. "It has been Spock. We can sleep now."

Spock made to argue but his eye lids drooped a little more with the effort. Jim pressed a kiss to his cheek and shimmied down further under the covers to lay down. Spock's hands were folded on his chest, Jim placed a hand over them, curling up closer to Spock drifting off himself.

*

Morning came and Spock found himself alone. He sat up and felt refreshed, he hadn't thought he had been that tired but his quick succession into sleep would suggest otherwise. He also felt a little dissapointed that Jim had not been there with him when he had awoken. He looked around and saw Jim's night wear slung over a chair on the other side of the room, he had left then. He made to get up and push the covers away when he heard a crinkling sound. He brought back the duvet and noticed a piece of paper caught between them. It was from Jim.

 

_You seemed like you needed the rest so I didn't wake you. If I'm not back before you wake I'll probably be in the restaurant downstairs getting breakfast._

_Love Jim xx_

 

Spock read the note smiling softly. He placed it on the bedside table, deciding to join Jim downstairs. He got dressed, made the bed and went in search of him.

He looked into the restaurant, he saw McCoy, Sulu and Chekov sitting together, eating and talking but he did not see Jim. McCoy noticed him and saw his searching look. "He's in the kitchen, Spock."

Spock nodded his thanks to the doctor and made his way there. He slowly opened up the kitchen door's so as not to intrude and heard Jim's voice. He stepped in further, Jim turned at the sound of the door and grinned at the sight of Spock.

"Spock! I'm sorry I took so long but Marla here was showing me how to make it myself."

Spock looked to the small older woman who was looking between the two. His brow furrowed at her expression, not quite understanding it but seeing it plenty of times on the faces of the crew whenever he and Jim were to communicate in front of them.

"So, he is the one?" Marla asked as she looked Spock up and down. Jim seemed to become a little bashful.

"Ah, yeah." Jim cleared his throat hoping to change the subject. "Er, Spock. I was talking with Marla and she said she'd help me make something for us tonight. What do you think?"

"If it is what you wish, Jim. Do you require my assistance?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope. This is something I want to do for you, all you have to do is let me handle everything."

Marla shooed Jim and Spock away with breakfast in hand, telling Jim she would see him later. Jim and Spock joined the others at the table and discussed what they would do for the day.

"Well, I'm interested in the plant life here. I thought I might go out and take some samples and perhaps take some photos." Sulu said taking a sip of his drink.

"And I have vanted to take a look around ze town." Chekov added.

"Well, that all sounds fine and dandy but all I'm going to do is take it easy and take advantage of the beautiful weather outside." McCoy said as he made to get up. "What about you two?"

Jim looked at Spock. "I don't know. Spock? Any ideas?"

Spock pushed his plate away and thought a moment. "I had considered to visit the library which contains some of this planets history. I am most curious to learn about the inhabitants culture."

Jim smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"I was just about to inquire whether you would like to."

McCoy rolled his eyes at the two's doe eyed gaze aimed at each other and made himself scarce before his breakfast decided to make a return. "I'll see you two later." They didn't hear him.

*

The best part of the day had passed and the sky had grown darker. Spock had not realised that so much time had passed having been fascinated by the many books on this planet's culture. He pulled himself from the current volume he was reading and looked around for Jim, he swore he had been beside him just a moment ago. He looked around the library which was much like the inn, very simple and snug. There were many large chairs positioned around the room and in one of them Jim was fast asleep, a book open in his lap, an arm dangling over the side of the chair. Spock just watched him, Jim looked quite content in that moment. He put his own book down and went over to him. He placed a gentle hand on Jim's forearm, shaking it to rouse him. "Jim..." Spock said softly.

Jim groaned a little as he woke up, his back and neck ached from sleeping sitting up. "Urgh, Spock. What time is it?"

"I don't know, Jim. But we've been here some time. I think we should head back."

Jim nodded, stretching the kinks out of his body and getting up. "Come on then. Marla's probably wondering where I am."

"If you are too tired to do what you had planned you do not have to Jim. I believe there is a saying that humans use, "It is the thought that counts."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, that's it but I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

*

Spock went back to their room whilst Jim went to the kitchen. He was told not to come downstairs until Jim came to get him, Spock took this time to meditate until he was wanted.

Jim wasn't the best at cooking he'd admit but he didn't expect to get so flustered. The apron he was wearing was splattered with bits of food. He felt like there were too many things going on at once, he went to stir the pot where he was making soup and not paying much attention stirred it too quickly and ended up splashing his hand with the hot liquid. "Ow! Son of a-" He put his hand to his mouth trying to relieve the burn. He sighed and shook his hand. He heard a laugh behind him. He turned to find McCoy leaning on the wall watching him. "Haha. Very funny." Jim said as he turned back to what he was doing.

"Oh, come on now Jim. Don't be like that." He controlled his laughter. "Where's Marla anyhow? I thought she was going to help you."

"She does run an inn you know. She said she'd be back when she had sorted something out."

McCoy nodded looking over Jim's shoulder to see what he was making. "Hey, Jim! You know that stuff actually smells good considering how it looks."

Jim shot him a look. "Thank you, Bones. Any more helpful remarks?"

"No, no. Listen, Jim. I'm not much of a chef but you look like you could use a hand."

Jim was about to decline, determined to do it himself but when a pot started to bubble over and he rushed over to take it off the heat once again burning himself he relented. Jim sighed. "Thanks, Doc."

McCoy smiled. "That's chef to you." He helped himself to an apron of his own and set about taking some of the load off of Jim.

*

Jim had still not come to get him and he had expected for him to have done so by now. Spock thought maybe Jim had gotten caught up with Marla again so he decided to go and see for himself.

The restaurant was practically deserted except for a few guests who were finishing up. He headed to the kitchen again and walked into McCoy. "Doctor. Have you seen Jim?"

"I'm fine, Spock. How about you?" McCoy said sarcastically. "He's in there." He signaled over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Thank you, doctor." Spock said, passing him.

McCoy gave an exasperated sigh and left them to it.

"Jim?" Spock stepped into the kitchen, Jim's back was to him. He heard sniffling. "Jim? Are you quite alright."

"Huh?" Jim turned around, bringing up his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. "Oh yeah, fine." Spock took in Jim's wet, red eyes and felt a streak of protectiveness run through him. Who or what was responsible for upsetting Jim?

"Jim. What's wrong?" Spock came closer to him, placing a hand on his face.

Jim didn't notice the concerned expression on Spock's face. "Nothing's wrong, Spock. What are you doing here anyway?" Jim looked at the time. "Oh. Has it been that long? I'm sorry, this is proving more difficult than I thought."

Was Jim upset because he thought he would be disappointed?

"It is alright, Jim. Do you need help?"

"Bones was helping me earlier. He just left, I'm all but done. I just have to finish cutting up this... vegetable, I guess? Whatever it is it's making my eyes water something fierce."

Spock looked confused. "You- You are not upset?"

Kirk looked at him perplexed. "Upset? Why would I be-" Jim put two and two together. He started laughing. "No, Spock. It's this thing, I suppose it's similar to an onion in it's ability to irritate the eyes. Did you think I was upset?"

Spock seemed to fidget, embarrassed. "I had surmised that you had put too much pressure on yourself and had become frustrated. That or someone had for some reason done something to make you so."

Jim felt a rush of warmth come over him and kissed Spock. Spock stood there dumbfounded for a moment before relaxing and placing his hands on Jim's hips. Jim grinned at him and Spock felt his worry abate. "You are sure you are quite alright, Jim?"

"Quite, Mister Spock. Now, I'm almost done. Wait for me outside."

"Very well, Jim." Spock initiated another kiss before doing as he was told.

Jim finished and Marla helped him bring each dish out. Spock was already sat but got up when he saw Jim emerge from the kitchen. Having brushed up on what humans considered romantic in these types of situations Spock came around the table and pulled out the chair for Jim which he took feeling pleasantly surprised at Spock's gesture.

Spock was also surprised himself at how good everything tasted, he'd admit, only to himself, that there were a few things that looked questionable but in this case looks could be deceiving, Spock was also impressed that everything they ate was also vegetarian, Spock appreciated that Jim had been that thoughtful to do something like this for him. After the plates were cleared Jim and Spock sat there across from each other, soft light surrounding them from the candles creating a warm and pleasant ambiance. They both sat there a while, hands joined across the table. Jim would have liked to have stayed like that longer but he suddenly noticed they were the only ones left in the place. He looked around.

"Where did everybody go?"

Spock let a small smirk grace his lips. "We've been alone quite some time, Jim."

"Oh. I hadn't realised it had gotten so late."

"I only recently noticed the hour myself."

Jim all of a sudden felt very tired with the low light and haven eaten a fair amount. He tried to stifle a yawn but Spock had thought it was time for them to head to bed anyway. He stood up and offered Jim a hand. "Shall we retire, Jim?" Jim took Spock's hand and stood. Spock led them through the restaurant, weaving around the tables. As they ascended the stairs they bumped into Bones. As soon as he clocked both them, hands intertwined and a sappy aura surrounding them he rolled his eyes. "You two are enough to give a man a cavity with how sweet you two are for each other."

Spock ignored him as he passed, Jim in tow. Jim gave him a shrug and a wink. "Goodnight, Bones."

McCoy shook his head good-naturedly. "Insufferable."

Spock and Jim got ready for bed and settled down together. Jim yawned once again. He felt a lot more content after the last couple of days, he almost wished their shore leave didn't have to end tomorrow. Jim turned into Spock's side who was still propped up. Spock put his arm around Jim, looking down at Jim's sleepy expression and messy hair from his shirt as he removed it to get changed. He wasn't accustomed to feeling overwhelming sensations of affection but when it came to Jim he found it happening more often, without noticing he would catch himself distracted by something Jim did, sometimes Jim didn't even have to do much like now, just laying there Spock was gone.

Jim sighed contentedly and looked up at Spock, his blue eyes filled with a mix of love and happiness, Spock could not help but return it. Jim smiled as he leaned his head on Spock's chest, Spock bringing his arm tighter around him. Moments like these were far and few between for them, their dedication to the service gave them little time for anything else so they made the most of whenever they could. Spock sometimes felt unnerved by how quickly he had become attached to Jim and he tried his best not to let it affect his efficiency as Science-Officer and Second in Command but it was most difficult whenever Jim put himself into a dangerous situation for him not to disregard orders to simply ensure Jim's safety above all else.

He occasionally wondered if Jim felt that way too, but knowing Jim's tendency to be very human especially in his capacity for compassion and leading with his emotions, he was quite certain that it was the same for Jim as well. He heard Jim's breathing deepen and felt Jim's body relax against his. He was pleased that Jim had had time to de-stress even for a short time, he carried a lot of responsibility and if ever a mission went wrong, even if there was no way that he could have prevented it, he was prone to harbor guilt for any lives lost. It was something Spock understood but wished Jim would learn to not take so heavily, he saw how it weighed him down sometimes when they played chess, his mind wasn't always on the game his eyes would be distant until Spock brought him back to the present. He knew it was a trait most humans had but he also knew Jim had a past which he carried with him even now, maybe for some it would turn them bitter or angry towards the world but Jim's hardships had only made him kinder and more understanding, something Spock admired greatly about him.

Spock let out a long breath letting any other thoughts trail off. Tomorrow they would have several more hours left on the planet before they were to beam up and join the rest of the crew on board. He closed his eyes, turning his head so that his chin rested on top of Jim's.

There were a lot of things Spock was uncertain of, such as how his and Jim's future's would be laid out. Would it last? When their five year mission was over what paths would they take? There was no clear answer for Spock to find. Sure he had his hopes of what might come to pass but Spock had learnt the hard way that things never went as one wished. He just hoped that this feeling would continue and last for as long as possible, Jim, along with the crew of the enterprise had created a home for him and he knew Jim felt the same way about the ship. It was where they had found purpose and meaning and, Spock thought, where he had found Jim, someone who he had come to care for more than anyone else in his life. It did no use to dwell on the future which had many roads to take, Spock took stock of the present moment and concluded that whatever may happen, right now he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing all of this for one mildly funny scene I had in my head where Spock thinks Jim is crying and is ready to whoop someone's ass for upsetting his bae but actually Jim's just cutting onions. I mean... it got away from me and then it got real. I wasn't meant to spend 6 plus hours on it. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
